The Sweetest Reservation
by crammit
Summary: First date night out without Ava. - "So, beautiful…you ready to take your hot wife to dinner?" Your shoulders visibly relax as you rest your hands on the open driver's door, rewarding me with your smile and a nod. "Let's go." - Rated M for lady sexy times and super minor use of a curse word **Part of the Sweetest Universe**


**Title:** The Sweetest Reservation  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana - sprinkles of Faberry (As my other OTP, I reserve the right to make them live happily ever after in my stories.)  
**Timeline:** AU - Part of The Sweetest Condition Universe  
**Summary: ** "So, beautiful…you ready to take your hot wife to dinner?" Your shoulders visibly relax as you rest your hands on the open driver's door, rewarding me with your smile and a nod. "Let's go." - Rated M for lady sexy times and super minor use of a curse word

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.  
**A/N:** In my AU universe, Brittana and Faberry are close and spend lots of time together since it makes it convenient for my stories but also because it makes me happy. :-) Thanks again to everyone for the support on my stories. Very much appreciated!

* * *

"Come on, Brittany. Quinn and Rachel are going to be here any minute," I call out from the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on my make-up. Taking a deep breath, I smooth my hands down the fabric of my black dress, grinning at myself in the mirror over the flutter of nerves as I take in my appearance.

_First date night since Ava was born._ I know I shouldn't be nervous. We've been on tons of dates. Hundreds of dates. But for some reason tonight feels different. It's the first time we're leaving Ava so we can spend some time to ourselves and I have to tuck away the slithering nudges of guilt over leaving her. _What if she won't take her bottle? What if she won't go down at her bedtime? What if she wakes up and we're not here and she cries and she thinks we just left her and_…

Suddenly I feel your warmth at my back, your hands gently prying my fingers from the edge of the countertop where I'd been holding it in a death grip. "Santana, it's going to be fine." I meet your eyes in the mirror and return your smile with a shake of my head and a sheepish grin. "I know you're nervous."

"Britt, she hasn't been without one of us around since we brought her home. How are you _not _nervous?" Turning around, I inhale quickly at the sight of you. "You look…wow."

I watch your eyes skim across my body before reaching forward to take both of my hands in yours, placing a kiss to the inside of my left wrist. "Wow to you too, honey." Stepping backward, you pull me out of the bathroom so we can both stand in front of the full length mirror on the back of our closet door.

Wrapping your arm around my waist, you lean into me and I'm struck by how beautiful we look standing next to each other. The blue silk dress you're wearing drapes perfectly over your body, the thin straps resting along your shoulders, lightly toned from all your years of dancing. I reach over to brush my fingertips against your straightened hair and I let my eyes drop down to your heels, the slight height advantage causing a little thrill to run along my spine.

"San, of course I'm nervous. But, Ava loves Quinn and Rachel and she adores playing with Aiden. We're just going to dinner and we'll only be 20 minutes away and they both have all the emergency numbers. And, I really want to go out and wear something that won't end up with baby cereal on it. Plus, I have this really hot wife and I would love to take her to dinner."

I laugh at that and turn to face you, reaching forward to brush the back of my hands against the warm silk covering your stomach. "Really hot wife, huh?"

"_So_ hot." You step forward and brush my curls back from my shoulders so you can rest your hands there, leaning forward to kiss me slowly. Pulling back from the kiss, you slide your hands to the nape of my neck, smiling when I reach up and hold on to your wrists. "Just an hour or two, tops…I promise. I think we can both use the break."

"You did ask me what I wanted for dinner yesterday in a baby voice," I tease you, letting go of your wrists to move to the end of the bed to pick up my purse.

"You handed me the Desitin this morning instead of toothpaste."

"Okay, yeah. We need a break." Your laugh is interrupted by a knock at the front door. "Right on time. You want to let them in and I'll go get Ava from the playpen?"

"Yup. Grab my purse on your way out."

I take a few moments to appreciate the view as you walk down the hallway and laugh at myself. _Some things never change, Santana_. Picking your purse up from the vanity, I turn the lights off in our bedroom and head into the playroom, smiling widely as I see Ava's little legs pumping in excitement over the commotion in the foyer. "Hey my baby girl...you excited to see Aunt Rachel and Aunt Quinn? They brought your cousin Aiden to see you."

Putting our purses on top of the toy chest, I lean over the side of the playpen and scoop Ava up, pressing a kiss against the tiny fist that bumps into my cheek. Our daughter's blue eyes are bright as she squeals, reaching forward to grasp at my necklace. Tucking her against my shoulder, I nuzzle the dark peach fuzz covering her head, bending to pick up our purses and turn the light off with practiced precision.

Walking into the kitchen, I have to tighten my hold on Ava's body as she squirms and kicks, babbling in excitement as Quinn heads over to say hello. "Hi Ava…how's my favorite girl doing?" I lean towards Quinn as she reaches forward to take Ava from me, accepting her quick kiss on my cheek in greeting.

"You look good, Santana."

"Thanks, Q. Where's Rachel?"

"She and Brittany are in the living room setting up." The last word is said on an amused grunt as Ava grabs a fistful of Quinn's hair, my hands reaching forward to gently pry the strands from her fingers.

Following Quinn towards the living room, I make goofy faces as Ava laughs at me over Quinn's shoulder. "Sorry. She's in a hair-pulling phase. Britt and I are seriously thinking about getting hairnets."

I spot a brief flash of long dark hair as I step around Quinn and move into the living room, stopping short as I look down at the floor. "What is all that shit?"

Three pairs of eyes snap to me before a little voice calls out, "Shit."

"Santana!" Rachel's wide-eyed admonishment causes me to flush a bit with embarrassment as she makes her way over to Aiden, who was now sitting on the floor crashing two trucks together to the repeated chant of "Shit".

"Crap, Rachel. I'm sorry. But seriously, what is all this?" Looking around, it looks like a tiny garage threw up all over our living room floor. "Did you steal all the cars from all the children in the world and bring them here?"

Quinn laughs as she goes to sit down on the couch, propping Ava up on her lap for a game of assisted patty-cake while you head into the hall closet to get our coats. Rachel kneels down, deftly grabbing one of Aiden's trucks and handing him a stuffed firefighter dog instead. The curse word stops in favor of siren noises as he sits the dog on top of the other truck and pushes it across the floor.

"He's been obsessed with vehicles ever since Noah took him to the Classic Car and Truck Show last month." Placing a kiss to the top of Aiden's head, Rachel stands and gestures to the living room, offering a helpless shrug. "He refuses to go anywhere without any of the cars and Noah insists on bringing a new one every time he comes over so now we have to bring them all. You look pretty."

I snort at Rachel's compliment on the tail end of that explanation but thank her anyway, grinning and waving at Aiden as he smiles and points up at me. "Pretty."

You come back towards me and hold my jacket open so I can put my arms through, laughing as Rachel and Quinn clap and congratulate Aiden on using the word correctly. Bending down, I accept a sloppy kiss from him and a hug from Rachel before making my way over to the side of the couch where you were picking Ava up from Quinn's lap. "You be a girl for your aunts, okay? Mommy and mama love you so much."

Pressing my hand to the middle of your back, I lean in and place a kiss against Ava's plump cheek, feeling your trembling exhale as you hold her a little tighter. I hear Ava's sigh as she settles a little bit into your chest and I know that if we don't leave in the next few minutes, we'll never make out of the house without bringing Ava with us to dinner. "It's okay, baby. We'll be back in just a little while. She'll be okay."

You look over Ava's head at me and I can see the slight sheen of your eyes and I rub your back reassuringly. "Ava, honey, do you want to see Aiden?" At the mention of his name, she presses her little hands against your chest and twists around, gurgling as Quinn walks over with Aiden in her arms and Rachel at her side.

"Come on, ladies. You're going to miss your dinner reservation." Quinn smiles softly at us and Rachel reaches forward to take Ava, tickling a giggle out of her. "Go on. We'll be fine here and we promise to call you if anything happens, which it won't." Rachel walks away to distract Ava from our departure, picking up one of Aiden's police cars and pushing the buttons to make the lights and sirens run.

"Okay, we're going. Thanks again, guys. We'll call you when we're heading back from the restaurant." I grab your hand and gently pull you to leave, stopping so you can grab the car keys from the hook by the door. With one last glance back, you go out the door, reaching to lock the door as I tuck both our purses under my arm and follow you outside.

It's a quick walk to our car parked in the street and I stop before opening the passenger door, looking over the top of the car and catching your eye. "So, beautiful…you ready to take your hot wife to dinner?" Your shoulders visibly relax as you rest your hands on the open driver's door, rewarding me with your smile and a nod. "Let's go."

* * *

I watch as you run your fingers over your phone sitting on the edge of the table, smiling politely as the waiter places our dessert down. Nodding at the waiter, I reach over and cover your hand, squeezing lightly before reaching for my wine glass. "No phone call is a good thing, Britt."

"I know. But maybe we should call and just make sure?"

"Honey, we called from the car before we walked in and you texted Quinn right after we ordered. Ava is fine." Raising my glass, I wait for you to pick yours up, tapping it against the rim and reaching out with my finger to brush against your hand. "To the mother of our beautiful baby girl, my amazing, talented, gorgeous, sexy, funny, smart wife…you are the love of my life and it has been a pleasure to be your date tonight."

"Santana…" You duck your head to hide your blush, taking a quick sip of your wine and putting the glass down on the table in favor of holding my hand instead. Running your thumb over my fingers, you smile softly at me and hold my hand a little tighter. "I love you. I love you and Ava so much and I have never been happier." You tug my hand and urge me to lean a little closer to the middle of the table.

"Britt?"

"Also? Trust me when I tell you that the way you look in this candlelight? The pleasure tonight has been all mine," You turn my hand over and massage your thumb against my palm, licking your lips and dropping your voice. "Do you have any idea how delicious you look in that black dress, San? Every time you reached for something on the table I just wanted to lean forward and take a bite out of you."

I cross my legs a little tighter and groan lightly under my breath at the jolt of pleasure it causes, dropping my other hand down to grip the edge of my chair as I look around to see if anybody heard you. I hear you laugh and I look back at you, hoping the low lighting will hide the blush I can feel burning across my cheeks.

"Relax. Nobody is paying us any attention." You let go of my hand and instead cross your arms on the table and lean towards me, giving me an unobstructed view of the swells of your breasts. "Well, except for the lady sitting two tables over but I've already decided that if she looks over at you one more time, I'm going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on her."

My loud laugh breaks up a bit of the sexual tension you'd been building and I shake my head and sit up straighter in my chair. "Britt, that doesn't even sound right coming from you."

"It always sounded hot when you said it." You counter with a grin, reaching out to finish your last little bit of wine. "I figured I'd give it a try."

Signaling the waiter for the check, I move the dessert to the end of the table so he can box it up for us. "You don't need any help being hot, baby."

You bat your eyelashes at me and affect a Southern accent. "Why sugar, aren't you the smooth talker."

"Oh my God. No more running lines with Rachel during Ava and Aiden's play dates. Your Southern accent is awful, babe." Laughing, I look up as the waiter approaches the table with the bill, handing it over to me as I ask him to wrap our dessert.

"Santana, let me get it."

"Britt, we share a bank account. We're both technically paying for dinner." Your pout has me stopping from reaching for my purse and instead, I roll my eyes playfully and hand over the bill.

"Yes but if I sign for it, then it's like _I_ took _you_ out on a date. Like I took my very, very hot wife out on a date. And if I take you out on a date, then that means that I can probably score some goodnight kisses when we get home."

"You're very sweet. And trust me when I tell you that in that dress? You're scoring more than goodnight kisses." I pause and lean forward, speaking directly to you right before the waiter approaches to take the bill and your check card. "You're totally scoring all night kisses."

Pretending to look into my purse, I hide my smirk behind my hair when you almost knock the doggie bag out of the waiter's hand going to hand him the bill, your eyes looking everywhere but at his face as he thanks you and walks away to ring us up.

I look up to find you patting at your cheeks, as if you could somehow will the blush away. "Santana, what if he heard us?"

Arching my eyebrow, I hold my hand out to indicate the diners sitting around us. "But it was okay for them to hear that you wanted to eat me?"

"Bite you. I said I wanted to bite you." We both look up as the waiter clears his throat next to our table, his moustache twitching with amusement as he hands you back your card and the bill to sign.

"Ladies, it has been a pleasure. Please make sure to come back and see us again soon. Enjoy the rest of your night." The last part is said with a wink to me as he walks away, unseen by you as you conspicuously concentrate on signing your name on the bill.

"You ready to go, babe?" I keep the grin on my face as I wait for you to look up, holding in a laugh as I take in your flushed neck and pink ears. "Don't be embarrassed. He probably didn't even hear you."

Groaning, you cover your face and peek out from behind your fingers. "I'm never coming here again."

"Actually, I was planning on having you come in our bedroom but if you want to stay here a little longer…" I trail off with a smirk as you snatch your purse off the table with a wide-eyed expression. A few seconds pass before we both burst out laughing, causing the lady two tables over to look over at us.

As I stand, I feel your hand resting possessively just above the curve of my ass as you guide me through the tables towards the coat check, and I feel a low punch of lust to my system. I pull out a couple of dollars for a tip as you hand the guy our claim ticket and once he ducks back behind the coat rack, I lean forward and rest my lips against your ear. "It's so hot when you claim me like that, Brittany. Letting everyone know that I'm yours. It always turns me on."

Dragging my lips across your cheek, I place a kiss to the corner of your mouth just as the guy makes his way over to the door to hand us our coats. Smiling, I put the money in his tip jar and accept the coats, holding yours open so you can slide your hands through and doing the same as you return the favor.

Before I can step back and turn around to leave, your hands tighten on the lapel of my coat and I'm pulled forward into a hard kiss, moaning a bit when I feel your teeth brush against my bottom lip. Just as quickly as it started, it's over and I'm left standing there as you make your way over to the valet, dialing up Rachel to let her know we're on our way home. The coat check guy and I look at each other dumbly for a few seconds before he smiles at me and he gives me a subtle thumbs-up. I can't help but laugh a little bit as I walk over to where you're standing waiting for our car to be brought around.

"Uh, Britt…what was that?" I nudge my shoulder against you as I reach down to hold your hand, reaching over with my other hand to brush some hair away from your face.

You look over and my hand freezes by the side of your face, struck immobile by the look of desire in your eyes. "_That_ was me claiming you. Before, I just really wanted to touch your ass in that dress." You wink at me as you grab the doggie bag out of my hand, smiling as the valet holds the passenger door open so you can get in. Handing him a few dollars, I take the keys and sit down, thanking him as he shuts the driver door for me.

Starting the car, I look over at you as I put my seatbelt on. "What was in that wine?"

"It's not the wine, Santana. It's all you." Reaching back, you drop the doggie bag into the back seat and, as I pull away from the restaurant to begin the drive home, you let your hand rest against my thigh, turning slightly in your seat to face me. "I can't wait to get you home and get you out of that dress."

The car jumps as I press too hard on the gas pedal, huffing out a breath as you reach over and pull my coat a little further away from my dress, letting your hand slip a little higher on my thigh. Tightening my grip on the steering wheel, I drop my other hand down and cover yours, stopping the steady progression as you slide further up my inner thigh. "Sure seems like you're trying to have me while I'm still in the dress." My voice is a bit husky as I chance a quick look in your direction, the playful smile dying on my face as you remove your hand from my thigh. I have a quick second to take a breath before you pick your hand up and instead brace against my headrest, turning your body even more towards me as your other hand takes its place on my leg.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Santana. You always have the best ideas." Before I can stop you, you slide your hand under my dress and brush your knuckles between my legs, pressing a little harder when my hips arch away.

"Brittany, baby…we can't while I'm driving." I'm trying not squirm in my seat as I hear your breathing pick up when you realize just how damp my underwear are against your fingers. I don't know whether to sigh in relief or anxiety when I approach a stop light at a deserted intersection. I decide it's a bit of both when you take the opportunity to lean completely over in your seat to suck lightly against the skin of my neck in the same rhythm you're pressing your knuckles against me. Relinquishing the death grip on the steering wheel, I reach one hand down to grab your wrist as the other tangles in your hair, pulling you up into a quick and dirty kiss. Breathless, I pull away and squeeze your wrist in warning. "I will seriously kill us if you keep doing that. Give me 5…well, 10 minutes and I'll have us home where the only people I have to worry about killing are Quinn and Rachel if they don't leave the house right away."

The glow in the car changes as the light turns green and I press a quick apologetic kiss to your lips as I face forward and continue driving. You rest your head on my shoulder for a few moments, holding my hand instead of my thigh and I smile into your kiss as you press your lips against my cheek before sitting back in your seat. "Okay, Santana. You're totally right. You need to drive."

"Just a few more minutes and I can have you upstairs and out of that…Oh my God." The entire end of my sentence is said on a breathless groan as, out of the corner of my eye, I see you slide your dress up your thighs and part your legs in the space in front of your seat. "What are you doing?"

"I don't have to drive and I can't wait any longer." Looking around quickly, I notice that we're the only car on this side street so I slow the car down so I can look over at you, my mouth dropping open as we make eye contact. I can see your right hand dip under your dress as your left keeps the bulk of it bunched up around your thighs and I look around the street again, slowing the car to an almost crawl. "I've been wet for you since you ordered our appetizers in Spanish."

I bite my lip and face forward, jerking the wheel to the left when I realize I'd been drifting toward the curb. I look into the rearview mirror quickly to make sure we're still alone and I feel my stomach clench when you moan my name, the wet sounds of you touching yourself causing me to grip even tighter to the steering wheel. Even with my eyes forward, I can see your thigh muscles flexing in my peripheral vision as you move against your own fingers, my name mixing in with every other groan and suddenly it's too much.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"I mean I'm pulling over. Just wait a second." Making a quick decision, I hang a right between two stores, saying a quick thank you as I realize that both are closed for the night, putting the car into park next to the shadow of a dumpster.

"Santana, we're in an alley."

"I know. I didn't know where else to pull over and…" The rest of what I was going to say is cut off as you unbuckle your seat belt, pushing the button to release mine as you pull your dress up around your waist. Turning your body, you hold tight to my shoulders as you climb over the center console to straddle me, reaching down to release the seat lever to drop us back towards the backseat. Ripping your coat off quickly, you toss it into the backseat to land on the doggie bag, and place your hands against my shoulders. I can smell your wetness on your fingers and I turn my head to lick at them as I reach down to frantically pull up my dress, cursing as my coat bunches up under you.

"Brittany, this has to be quick." Looking around your body, I spare a quick glance at the clock on the dashboard. "We told Quinn and Rachel we'd be home in just about 10 minutes from now and we're still 10 minutes from the house."

Pressing your knees wider against the door and center console, you reach down and shove my hand under your dress, using your other hand to move your thong to the side before reaching up to grip the headrest above my head. Leaning down, you brush your breasts against me, pulling me into a kiss that's all teeth and tongue only to pull back a few seconds later to groan out, "It's not going to take long."

Gripping your waist, I hold you steady as I slide my fingers quickly into you, closing my eyes against your groan of relief. "Jesus, baby…you weren't kidding." You're so wet against my fingers that it almost sounds obscene as you move against me. Both of your hands are now above my head as you ride my hand, your hair falling in a curtain around my face. I press my thighs together for some relief as you take your pleasure from me, moans and curses falling with every breath you exhale.

Dropping your forehead against mine, I can barely make out the blue of your eyes in the dark car as you arch your hips back and grind against me, pressing in quick motions against my palm. Curling my fingers, I pump into you as best I can, completely caught up in the sight and sound of you. Without warning, you turn your head and groan out your release into the quiet of the idling car, flooding my hand and trembling against my lap. I wrap my arm around your back and press you close to me, sympathetic pulsing clenching my stomach as the last of your orgasm kisses my fingertips.

Shifting against me, you sit up a little bit so I can slide my fingers from you, catching your breath as you watch me lick your wetness from my fingers. Smiling, you drop down and kiss me softly, breathing out a thank you against my lips before sitting up and reaching down to where my bunched up dress sits on my thighs.

"No, baby…it's okay. I'm okay." You arch your eyebrow at me and I grab your hands and hold them against my stomach. "Well, I'm not _okay_ okay. I feel like I'm about to explode." I hold a little tighter when I feel you go to pull from my grasp so you can touch me. "But, we have to get home, Britt. I promise you can have me any way you want once we're home."

Your grin is wicked as you nod your head in agreement, reaching out to brace yourself to move back over into the passenger seat before looking back at me with a pout. "You know, it was a lot sexier getting over here." Grunting, you push off my seat and I hear the center console creak dangerously as you make your way over, falling a little ungracefully into the seat. Pulling your dress down, you lean back and grab your coat, wincing as your leg brushes against your door. "I think I bruised my knee."

Putting my seat back up, I pick my hips up and pull my dress and coat down, biting my lip against the wetness I feel between my legs. Leaning over the console, I kiss you gently for a few seconds, trying to soothe the passion in me that is driving me to throw caution to the wind and just pull us both into the back seat like we're back in high school. "I promise to kiss it and make it all better tonight, okay?"

As I turn back to buckle my seat belt, you tuck my hair behind my ear and smile at me when I look over at you. "Better than okay. It was totally worth it."

Putting the car into drive, I slowly back out of the alley and head back down the road towards our house, smiling as you reach out to hold my hand in your lap, humming softly as we make our way home.

* * *

Locking the door behind Rachel and Quinn, I set the house alarm and turn off the lights in the living room and make my way to the nursery to say goodnight to Ava. Taking my heels off in the hallway, I stretch my toes and sigh in relief as I step onto the plush carpet. Placing a kiss upon your bare shoulder, I drop my hand to curve around your waist as I watch as you lean over the crib and softly brush your hand against Ava's back. Your voice is barely a whisper as you turn to kiss my forehead. "They said that she was perfect for them and went down with a fuss."

"That's because she's an angel." I match your indulgent smile as I press my two fingers to my lips in a goodnight kiss and then drop them to our daughter's shoulder. Stepping back, I follow you out of the nursery and down to our bedroom, instinctively going to the baby monitor on the nightstand to make sure it's turned on. Satisfied it's working, I go and put my purse down on the table next to my side of the bed and dig around to take my phone out so I can set my alarm for the morning.

"Britt? Have you seen my phone? It's not in my purse."

"Yeah, you put in your coat pocket when we were leaving the restaurant. Do you want me to get it from the closet?"

"No, that's okay. I'll get it in a little bit."

I exhale as you come up behind me and reach up to slowly pull the zipper of my dress down, brushing your lips against the side of my neck as you bend me over the side of the bed. "Good. Because if I remember correctly, you did promise me a few things when we were in the car earlier…"

* * *

Quinn finishes buckling a sleeping Aiden into his car seat before making her way to the front seat, reaching over to rest her hand lightly on Rachel's thigh as she starts the car.

Looking over at Rachel, Quinn clears her throat. "So, should we tell Santana that she butt-dialed us?"

"God, no."

"Just making sure."


End file.
